Corazón
by Rose 84
Summary: Historia yaoi Gauchex Lag.


Esta historia es GauchexLag, puede tener cosas medio fuertes asi que estan advertidos y no me hare responsable de traumas futuros

...

Corazón

Emprendieron el camino de regreso cuando de repente una tormenta.

- Tenemos que buscar refugio –dijo el mayor y el menor asintió sin dudar, llegando a una aldea cercana.

-Gauche, tú…no debiste usar el Shindan….- cayo de repente al ver la sonrisa del más alto

-mi corazón está bien…- respondió no queriendo preocupar a aquel que una vez fue su carta.

-buscaremos un hotel…debes descansar- hablo con tono imperativo el menor callando con ello el intento de réplica del mayor.

...

-tu dormirás en la cama yo dormiré en el piso…- hablo el mayor al ver la única cama que había en el lugar.

-no, acabas de salir del hospital y lanzaste una Shindan para protegerme, yo dormiré en el piso- viendo que no podría convencer al menor Gauche solo alcanzo a suspirar y responder un –dormiremos juntos, no será la primera vez- cosa que hizo que las mejillas del menor tuvieran un suave tono rojizo.

Gauche se empezó a sacar el uniforme de Bee mientras Lag lo miraba volteando luego con vergüenza al ver que miraba más de la cuenta –¿Qué haces?- pregunto tratando de detenerle.

-no puedo dormir con el uniforme, se arrugara, Silvette lo guardo muy bien todo este tiempo al menos quiero que se conserve así un tiempo- Lag dejo de mirarle y para sorpresa de Gauche hizo lo mismo que el pero al quedar en ropa interior rápidamente se cubrió con la mantas causando que el mayor sonriera.

Gauche se echo a su lado y miro con dulzura al niño cuyo corazón había logrado devolverle el suyo. –Lag Seiing…yo…- instintivamente coloco al niño entre su cuerpo – yo…- ¿Qué iba a decir? No estuvo seguro, solo se quedo observándolo un momento que pareció interminable para luego acariciar el rostro del menor recordando todo lo ocurrido cuando lo reencontró como Noir –perdoname…- Lag sonrió - …no tengo que perdonar, te traje de regreso…- Gauche sonrió y lagrimas escaparon de sus ojos mientras instintivamente acercaba sus labios a los del niño.

¿Qué era eso? Los labios de Gauche estaban…-"tan cálidos"- pensó y se dejo llevar por aquel casto beso respondiéndolo lentamente dejándolo con la miel en los labios cuando este finalizo.

El mayor, no sabía porque había hecho aquello. ¿Un impulso? ¿Un recuerdo? ¿O algo más? Solo sabía que con Lag parecía recuperar algo que le faltaba –te veías tan lindo con ese vestido…por un segundo pensé en secuestrarte…- bromeo el mayor causando que Lag arqueara una ceja con molestia ante un comentario y murmurara un suave –baka- que fue callado por un nuevo beso, aquel demandante beso que siguió con las manos del mayor acariciando lentamente el cuerpo de Lag mientras este se estremecía ante el cálido contacto sin poner resistencia alguna y dejando escapar de sus labios unos suaves gemidos que le hicieron que se cubriera instintivamente la boca con las manos causando que mayor sonriera para luego sin mucho esfuerzo retirar las manos del menor de su boca. Gauche no había escuchado un sonido como aquel antes, pero sintió la necesidad de escuchar más esos sonidos que parecían darle aquellos que añoraba su ser. Él necesita de Lag, de la misma manera que un Gaichuu buscaba aquel corazón que perdido hacia miles de años. No lo entendía bien pero su cuerpo actuaba casi instintivamente retirando las ropas del menor buscado más de aquel contacto; más de su corazón.

– yo…- ¿Qué se supone que se decía en momentos como ese? Solo era un niño pero…, ese niño tenía algo que le faltaba, algo que necesitaba, no quería lastimarlo pero necesitaba más de él, estaba nervioso, sus manos recorrieron lentamente el calor del cuerpo ajeno mientras la duda le invadía, pensando que podía detenerse que aun no era demasiado tarde y…de pronto una acaricia, miro algo desconcertado al menor y el solo susurro un entrecortadamente "Gauche…" de una manera que hizo palpitar aquel corazón que creía muerto.

Aquella noche el niño se entrego completamente al adulto, su cuerpo, su corazón, su alma…quería retenerle, quería decirle "no ve vuelvas a decir 'adiós'" pero no fue capaz de expresarlo, quería decirle tantas cosas pero entre las sensaciones, los sentimientos y el éxtasis, no hizo más que gemir hasta quedar rendido en los de su amante y su primer amor.

El mayor miro por horas al niño con una sonrisa en los labios sintiendo su corazón palpitar con tanta fuerza que parecía que iba a salir de su pecho, acaricio suavemente las cabellos del niño recordando cada una de las reacciones del menor que una vez fue su carta, pensando en lo precipitado que había sido aquel encuentro y en aquel "te amo" que no se había atrevido a pronunciar –me gustaría quedarme contigo…vivir juntos, tú, yo, Silvette…pero …- susurro, sabiendo que el menor aun dormía; le dejo un beso en la mejilla antes de separarse del lecho. – no soy Gauche…soy Noir...- Dejo una carta y abandono la habitación con rumbo desconocido.

Cuando el menor despertó, busco con la mirada fue a Gauche ¿Dónde estaba? Vio la carta la cogió y la leyó con las manos temblorosas, había una sola palabra en ella – Adiós-

De vuelta a la colmena trato de fingir, le dolía el cuerpo pero no era nada comparado con el dolor de su corazón. Niche, que lo conocía bien le pregunto -¿Dónde te duele? ¿Puedo lamerte?- Lag no respondió, no entendía lo ocurrido, lo único que entendía era que tenía el corazón roto.

...

Esto es casi shota y me ire al infierno por eso, lo escribi hace tiempo, no es mi culpa que el mangaka haya hecho a Lag tan joven _, me ire al infierno T_T


End file.
